


For Love of the Sea

by CrystalAzul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Demigod Harry Potter, F/M, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Magical Petunia Evans Dursley, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Romance, Selkie Harry Potter, Selkies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: There are several misconceptions about Harry Potter. First off Harry Potter is not human nor is he a mortal. He is the son of a God and a selkie water nymph. That makes him, at the very least, a minor deity. Secondly, his name is not Harry James Potter, it’s simply Hadrian. Neither the Gods nor the Fae takes on middle or surnames except to blend into mortal society. Third, he has absolutely no intention of killing Voldemort. That is the mortal land-dwellers problem, not his. Therefore there is nothing tying him to the UK or even to his current time period.Or that time Jack Sparrow met a time-traveling God named Hadrian and history was forever changed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	1. Escaping Destiny

#  **Chapter 1. Escaping Destiny**

* * *

**Year:** 1994  
**Location:** Scotland, Hogwarts, Black Lake  
**POV:** Hadrian Regulus Peverell 

Hadrian smiles as he prepares to dive into the cool waters of the Black Lake. Unlike the other Triwizard champions, he had no need to prepare for this particular task. At least not in the same manner as them or for the same reasons. After all, he is a selkie on his mother's side. The sea is his true home and will never harm one of her children. It just so happens that the Black Lake connects to the North Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. He spares a look at his smiling aunt Petunia and beaming cousin Dudley. Thankfully they were able to sneak away from Vernon for this. Both his Aunt and his cousin are on the edge of their seats. Like him, they are barely resisting the call of the water. He grins fingering the diamond and emerald pendant clasped on a leather choker around his neck. If it weren't for the pendent portkey given to him by the sympathetic Goblins, this would be a hell of a lot riskier. After all, the wizards of this time period are still relying on him to save them from a war that has been over for a good decade now.

Hadrian subtly sniffs the air savoring the smell of the water as he listens in on the judges and the spectators as they settle into their seats. He can hear from their whispering that they assume his long black cloak is hiding the swimsuit provided to him by the school. According to his many admirers, he must be shy of his form or of displaying himself so openly. It seems this is a trait admired by many, the purebloods especially. In reality, he is completely dressed and hiding his packed trunk, the entirety of his vaults, and both of his wands on his person. His family is dressed in much the same manner under their cloaks and hiding similar provisions on their person. Today is the day he and his family, his pack, have been waiting for. Today they escape. As if living on land wasn't bad enough they have been forced to live with an abusive and ignorant mortal muggle.

His mother found and willingly married her choice of mate. Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia was captured by a horrid mortal land-dwelling muggle man by the name of Vernon Dursley. Like most mortal men Vernon is both foolish and cruel. Vernon truly doesn't care if his selkie wife loves him or if she is willingly married to him. Vernon also doesn't believe in magic or the supernatural despite holding a selkie and her pups hostage. Thankfully the man is shite at hiding things. He and Dudley found Dudley's and Aunt Petunia's selkie pelts out in the garden shed when they were merely  _ five _ . Thanks to Aunt Petunia’s lessons they knew what they were and immediately returned her stolen pelt to her. His grandmother was never so lucky and was forced to live and die on land. Unlike his family, his pack, he has always been able to hide his selkie pelt under his human one. This is because whoever his father was, he was not a mortal man. 

Aunt Petunia only knows his father is a God of Olympian origin. He is a trickster by nature and enjoyed traveling the sea alongside his mother while she was alive. He pursued his mother until she decided to accept his advances over those of the less worthy mortals. Aunt Petunia would know more had  _ Vernon _ not done everything in his power to keep her and his mother from contacting each other. As they all have had their pelts with them they could have escaped at any time over the past nine years. The only reason they have waited this long before fleeing the horrid land is that they all wanted to leave together. After all, they are both family and pack. The Triwizard Tournament has presented them with the perfect escape. The wizarding world is overly attached to him so they had to wait for him to be emancipated. Whoever entered him into this tournament unintentionally emancipated him three years early. 

As soon as the whistle blows signing the beginning of the match six people dive into the dark waters of the Black Lake. Above the water, confusion breaks out when the spectators and judges realize the fourth champions Aunt and cousin have also dived into the water. Far below the water, the screams of outrage, accusations of cheating, and barks of orders can barely be heard as three seals speed past the Triwizard champions faster than a bullet train. The Triwizard champions pay the unusually fast seals no mind, instead, they search for what has been wrongfully taken from them. As the three champions split off to search, Hadrian and his pack near the decoy underwater village hidden at the first bottom of the Black Lake. 

They have been given a Goblin-made portkey to the past. According to the Goblins, it will take them far before the prophecy took effect and far enough back in time that no one will think to look for them. All they must do is get out of reach of the mortal land-dwellers first. Thankfully unlike wizards and humans, other creatures stick by one another even if they are predators and prey. Soon enough Hadrian and his pack have passed through the village that acts as a decoy and as a guardian for the true home of the lakes merpeople. Five miles below that they break through the thick seaweed, flourishing coral reefs, and dense spiky rocks hiding the merpeople's true home. No mortal can survive at this depth and not even the headmaster of the land dwellers' school is aware this city exists. As such it is much larger, grander, and better hidden than the first village. Even if a land dweller managed to survive the water pressure with the magic they wouldn't be able to see or pass or through this ancient settlement due to its impressive wards or the plants and stones surrounding it.

Dudley lets out an ecstatic but otherwise meaningless bark of excitement upon their arrival. He has never been lucky enough to visit an underwater city. Hadrian spares his cousin a happy smile as the Alpha (the leader) of the merpeople’s city arrives. “Follow me we must hurry. The land-dwellers have already given the word to begin searching the water for your pack,” he says before they begin weaving their way through the vast and elaborately decorated city following the chief and pack leader of the local people. 

“Where is everybody?” Aunt Petunia asks as they follow the Alpha deeper into his scarcely populated territory.

“I have my people spread out. Everyone is either guarding our pups and cubs or guarding our waters. The generals and the army are guarding the land dwellers' prisoners while keeping a lookout for any land dwellers in our waters. Like you, we are merpeople. We are loyal to the sea and our pack first and foremost. Your pack is of the sea, therefore, you are one of us.” he says before pausing at the mouth of a cave. “This is where I leave you. When you arrive back in time you must follow this cavern to the sea. Where you go from there is up to you. The less I know the safer you will all be.”

“Thank you for your kindness and for looking out for my pup while he was forced to learn mortal land magic. Please let the others know of my gratitude.” Aunt Petunia says as she gives a deep bow. We then transform into our half-forms giving us tails and dorsal fins. This form allows us to access the portkey still around my neck, unlike the rest of our clothing which has been hidden under our skin. Aunt Petunia still has on her pearl choker and earrings while Dudley is without such adornments.

“It is what any of us would have done upon finding one of our own in such a situation,” the Alpha says with a shallow bow before swimming a safe distance away as to not be swept up with the water traveling back in time with us.

Hadrian locks arms with his pack before clearly stating, “Freedom.”


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 2. Rumrunner's Isle**

* * *

Year: 1728  
Location: The Caribbean Sea, Caribbean Islands, Rumrunners Isle aka Rum Island   
POV: Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Hadrian laughs joyfully as he spins and arches in an elaborate dance through the waves provided for him by the equally joyful sea. Today’s going to be another good day he can feel it. It’s been five years since Hadrian and his pack escaped the wizard land-dwellers living in Europe during 1994 and they have flourished. 

After arriving in 1723 and explaining their situation to the startled locals of the lake they paid for another portkey, this time to the Caribbean. Aunt Petunia has always wanted to live in warmer waters after all. Besides they can always change the species of seal they appear as. They are selkies, a sub-species of sea nymphs. They are not actual seals. There’s a difference. 

Just like there’s a difference between them and their siren cousins despite the many similarities and shared talents. Seals are animals of prey, sirens are predators of the sea and selkies are their common ally. Each is a species of their own, each species is similar despite their own uniqueness.

After arriving in the Caribbean he and his small pack of three scouted the area out and soon made a home in the tropical waters near the island of Tortuga. Tortuga is a lively and magical island filled with determined and wildly superstitious; sailors, smugglers, colonists, and pirates. As such it is the perfect home for sea nymphs such as themselves. Thus they have decided to call the island of Tortuga their own. 

They have gone as far as to place it under their protection as selkies and thus minor sea deities. After arriving Hadrian bought and now runs a tavern called the Twelve Daggers with the aid of his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley. Below water, they have a nice coral reef to swim and hunt in. They have also made their home in an underwater cavern and decorated it with shrunken treasure. 

As soon as they officially settled down Hadrian took the liberty of laying downwards of protection surrounding the island of Tortuga. The wards protect the sea, the ports, the island, the Gods, and the mortals both magical and otherwise that call Tortuga home. As the wards are far below the island itself where the water pressure would kill any mortal they have little chance of being discovered or removed. 

Despite the several locals with magical talents and the local muggles with generally correct superstitions, they remain unsure who protects them. All the locals know is that they have gained a powerful deity native to the sea. At first, the natives thought the goddess Calypso had stretched her protection to them. After all, she does live on the island herself under the alias of Tia Dalma. 

Calypso however is still bound by the laws of the Gods and begrudgingly denied all involvement. It is thanks to her that the people of Tortuga know a minor sea god has moved in and has decided to call the island home. They now offer prayers and sacrifices to Hadrian and by extension, his pack even when away at sea. This of course strengthens Hadrian and his pack as well as the wards and their protections. 

Every time the wards and protections surrounding Tortuga and her people work the natives throw an island-wide party. The party unintentionally acts as a power boost to the wards. Thus charging them for years to come.

Right now Hadrian is traveling northwest of the island he calls home. Since he arrived in this time period, he has felt the pull of his soulmate. Like other nymphs, every selkie has a soulmate but few find theirs until later in life. After all, they live for eons and are near impossible to kill. 

His Aunt Petunia ensured she taught him and his cousin Dudley all she knew about selkies, nymphs, Gods, and the world at large by the time he was to leave for Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia will still repeat the lessons to this day while including new ones. According to her, it is to ensure the important lessons stick. The most important lessons for a selkie are, of course, finding one’s soulmate, protecting one’s pack, and avoiding being captured. 

As his pelt will always remain hidden under his skin he has little need to worry about being captured permanently by hunters or fur traders. Still, he has taken all the lessons to heart despite his seemingly careless nature. Right now he is hunting his mate down using his soulmate pull to track him.

Hadrian pops his head out of the water as he nears Rumrunner's Isle where his soulmate’s presence calls out to him. He has searched the waters for a pirate ship or a seafaring vessel using his connection to the sea but has sensed none in close proximity. According to the equally concerned Sea, no ship has sunk nearby recently either. Finding not even a raft on the island he becomes worried for his mate. 

‘ _ Has Jack been abandoned by his pack or lost at sea? _ ’ He frets as storm clouds gather sensing his worry. 

Years ago Hadrian managed to identify his mate as a slightly older pirate going by the name of Jack Sparrow. He first came into his tavern during one of his many visits to Tortuga as a lad. Since then Jack has frequented his tavern more so than any of the others. For his part, Hadrian has kept a lookout for him and guarded him fiercely during his visits. 

Still, yet he allows his mate brief nights with the local women and men he has deemed safe, clean, and begrudgingly  _ suitable _ . After all, until now he was not old enough to aid him in that regard. He turned 19 this year and is now an adult by most nymph standards. 

‘ _ What should I do? _ ’ Hadrian ponders worriedly to himself as the waves begin thrashing around him in response to his distress. ‘ _ I can’t in good conscience leave my mate to be abandoned here _ .’ 

Answering his troubled thoughts the Sea offers him a mental image of him aiding his mate by helping him build a raft. After a moment's hesitation, Hadrian nods his head in agreement with the Sea’s suggestion and begins swimming toward the white sandy beach. Once he’s close enough he uses his power over the tides to guide him to the land. Upon arriving he spares a look up at the dark cloudy sky before shifting into his human form in the rapidly receding waves. After another moment's pause, he begins trekking his way across the spotlessly white sand. 

* * *

Year: 1728  
Location: Caribbean Sea  
POV: Captain Jack Sparrow

Jack spares another, hopefully discreet, look at his new crewmate, Hadrian. He’s still not sure if he’s dreaming or if his luck has finally turned around. Hadrian’s one of Tortugas natives. Owns and runs his favorite tavern even. And if the tavern happens to be his favorite because of the lad’s presence and not just because of the exceptional Rum then that's no one's business but his own. 

After all, as far as he’s aware the lad’s not interested in him. Not only that, Hadrian and his family arrived around the time Tia Dalma said they gained a protective deity native to the sea. He’s always half suspected the lad to be their new guardian. The lad is beautiful in an unearthly sort of way. In fact, he’s so handsome he’s sure many secretly doubt Hadrian of being entirely human if he is at all. 

Hadrian has high society aristocratic features and a head full of clean long black locks he keeps tied back with a ribbon. Today he’s wearing an ankle-length black gallon coat over black trousers and a red aristocracy shirt. His tanned olive skin gives the illusion that he rarely spends his days in the sun despite living on an island. What really draws a man to the lad aside from his apparent wealth are his eyes framed by thick and long black lashes. The lad's eyes are the color of polished emeralds and they glow in both day and night with an unknown power. 

It’s clear that Hadrian's more dangerous than he lets on. From the little time they’ve spent together, both today and in the past, he knows the lads got at least three knives, a dagger, a sword, and two pistols on him at all times. Jack knows for a fact that the creature beside him knows how to wield the weapons even if only to hide his true abilities. Despite their lack of any medical equipment Hadrian’s managed to heal him of a head injury and several cuts and bruises when they first officially met back on Rum Island. 

He had been bemoaning his fate and cursing his crew for rioting against him while foraging for food to survive when he fell from his perch. When he landed he hit his head on one of his harvested coconuts. Upon waking up Jack found the breathtaking lad was muttering gibberish to himself as he tended to his wounds. Still, he should at least be bleeding from his previously injured hand. Instead both his head and hands are completely healed. Where there should at least be a bump or lingering pain there's nothing. 

The absence of any injuries or pain from the event just lends credit to his inhuman suspicion. Course, he’s been around long enough to know better than to assume the worst of someone just because they ain't human. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be careful. Still, the lad doesn't seem to be a threat to him. In fact, Hadrian had smiled happily when he appointed himself captain of their makeshift crew before the lad could try. So far he feels like he’s slowly passing some sort of test. He’s not sure what the lads after but for now he’s more concerned about getting them back home to Tortuga. 

* * *

Year: 1728  
Location: The Caribbean Sea, Caribbean Islands, Rumrunners Isle aka Rum Island   
POV: Hadrian Regulus Peverell

Hadrian has found himself quite pleased with how well his first official meeting with his soulmate has gone. He’s managed to prove himself an able and suitable mate by healing his soulmates minor bruises and cuts, catching and then cooking some large fish, and locating enough dry wood for a raft and a fire. In response, his soulmate insisted on carrying the heavier load of foraged wood for him, harvested many land foods suitable for most any nymph, and built the raft they're now sailing on. 

With a smile at his mate and new pack leader, he bites into one of the fish he caught and cooked for them. In response, Jack cracks open another coconut with a dagger. Once finished with their meal Jack moves back to steering their raft and Hadrian leans back against the raft. Hadrian begins absentmindedly humming a song of the sea to himself unintentionally calming the night’s stormy weather with his cheerful song. He feels his soulmate spare him another assessing look as the sky clears of storm clouds. He pretends not to notice. Instead, he continues humming as he guides their raft home trying not to fall asleep to the ocean's nightly lullaby. 

Hadrian slowly comes to as the sun rises. He blinks back the sunlight startled to find he can't move his arms and that something is thrown over his legs trapping him in place. Instantly he is awake and alert. Bracing himself, he looks down at the arm thrown lazily around his waist and the tattoo of a sparrow above the brand of a pirate. He calms down upon realizing he’s woken up in the arms of his soulmate. He breaths in the scent of the nearby sea, his soulmate's musk, and the smell of home. Slowly he relaxes and sighs in contentment. 

He absentmindedly pulls his quilt over himself and his mate and is about to fall back asleep when his brain registers the fact that he's now in a bed. His bed. At home. In  _ his  _ tavern. Shirtless. With his equally shirtless soulmate. Opening his eyes again he furrows his brows confused. Try as he might the last thing he remembers is leaning back against the mast and closing his eyes. He intended on taking a quick catnap as the sea promised to guide them home. Apparently, he was more tired than he first thought. The only thing that makes sense is that Jack carried him home and followed him to bed. The very thought causes his face to heat up in a blush. 

‘ _ But how did he know where I live? How did he even get past the wards on the stairs or get past the wards on the stairs or the ones surrounding my room? Hell, how did he manage to get past Aunt Petunia’s protective streak?’ Wait... soulmates are pack. So the wards wouldn’t affect him.’  _

As soon as the thought registers the door to his room opens and Aunt Petunia's head peaks in. She has her long blonde hair down in twin braids and is still wearing her long sleeve emerald silk and white lace nightgown. His head perks up at the smell of freshly cut fruit, cold milk, and warm bread. Upon seeing him awake she finishes opening the door and walks in keeping her eyes on Jack’s still sleeping form. She carefully sits the tray of food down on his table before placing her hands on her hips clearly waiting for him to get up. 

Hadrian sighs before looking to his mate longingly and carefully extracting himself from Jack’s possessive hold. Aunt Petunia's eyes narrow at his bare chest and feet before looking over Jack who is in a similar state of dress. She nods to herself seemingly decisively before setting the table for two. Hadrian looks back to his mate longingly before carefully covering him back up. When they're both done Aunt Petunia motions her head toward the door and he obediently follows behind.

“You found your mate.” She says as soon as she shuts and wards the door to be soundproof.

“Yes. His name is Jack. Jack Sparrow. He prefers to be called Captain Jack Sparrow but he’s currently without a ship or a crew.”

Aunt Petunia nods her head thinking the information over. “He’s been here before. Several times in fact.” 

“Yes. He first visited on my seventeenth birthday.”

“The day you should have become an adult back in England.” She murmurs to herself before going back to her questioning. “Why doesn’t he come in more often? Does he have a job?”

“He’s a pirate.” 

“A pirate Captain without a ship or a crew?” She asks skeptically.

“He had both the last time he was here.” Hadrian says shrugging helplessly before weakly responding “He said his second in command lead a riot against him after he brought his ship back out of the depths of the sea.” 

“How’d a mortal manage that?” Aunt Petunia demands equally skeptical of such a feat performed by a mortal of this time.

“I don’t know.” he says slumping down “He was angrily ranting to himself at the time and before I could ask him he fell and hit his head on a coconut.”

“Hadrian.” Aunt Petunia says, making him wince “There aren't any coconuts ready to harvest on Tortuga. Where were you?”

“Rumrunner's Isle.” He says looking down at his bare toes and shuffling his feet.

“And  _ why _ were you at Rumrunner's Isle when you said you’d be out hunting? Look at me when you respond young man.” 

“I was looking for my mate,” I respond looking into her worried sea blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! I hope you have enjoyed reading my fanfic, 'For Love of the Sea'! 😀
> 
> This is just your regular reminder that I am a fanfiction writer. I do not own the rights to anything from a canon storyline in this fanfiction. As you can imagine, I would be insanely rich if I actually did own even a small percentage of the original canon story. I am simply playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. So remember, this is not my job and I’m not even making money from this.
> 
> That said, I do own this fanfiction story. This fanfiction is a product of my imagination, my time, my effort, my research, and my creativity. I am using my ideas to twist and braid the existing canon into my preferred version of the story. Just as I have no right to claim canon you have no right to claim my fanfiction story. So, don't copy this story to another site, don't use my ideas without asking me first, and always source any material you reference.


End file.
